Forget or Pursue?
by laurendramioneforever
Summary: At the end of the battle Draco and Hermione are walking the corridors finally letting the win sink in. They cross paths and they end up doing unimaginable things. They ignore it afterwards. What will happen when they have to live and work together 5 years later? Will it be awkward? Or will it be pursued? Please REVIEW its my first fanfic I want to know if you guys like it. Thanks x
1. Chapter 1-After the War

5 Years ago.

Hermione's P.O.V

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. It's over. All over. It has been very eventful for many different reasons. The most eventful part for me was that the Malfoy's were spies for the order. I was never told about this. I only found out when Voldermort was asking people to step forward to join him as he had believed, as had many others, even me I'm afraid, that the Dark Lord has won. But, the Malfoy's just upped and walked over towards the light side. This had startled the Dark Lord. This lead to Harry, who everyone thought to be dead, the chance to finally kill him. And he did. It all suddenly went quiet. It was like one of them muggle movies where it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. If it was western movie tumbleweed would have been sufficient at that moment.

Harry just stabbed him. It seemed so easy now that Neville had killed that ghastly snake. But, it was over. I ran towards Harry without even realising it until I landed in his arms. I think I was too shocked to even register what I was doing. When Harry looked at me he said something. I think he asked if I was alright but I'm not sure. He asked again and I finally came back to reality. I hit him at his stupid question. I am alright? What an idiot. But that's Harry. Cares more for others than himself. That's why he's my best friend.

'AM I ALRIGHT? ARE YOU?'

'I am fine. Well to be honest with you I am shocked at most. If it weren't for the Malfoy's saying I was dead even though I wasn't, I think this would have ended differently. At the time, I thought that because they were the Dark Lords most trusted servants that they would sell me out. But no. They lied.'

'I know Harry. I was very...I don't even know what to say. Surprised, maybe. Gob smacked. If they had walked to the light side when they knew he was losing, yea, I would have understood that they didn't want to die or got to Azkaban. But, no it was at the time where we all thought he was going to win and slay us all. I don't even...'

That's when I noticed Draco. Stood there. Alone. Staring so intently at me that it felt as if he were trying to seek out my soul. Then before I knew it he walked away threading his hands through his scruffy platinum hair. I wonder how it would feel. Stop. Why am I even thinking this?

I turned back to look at Harry who was still talking to me but thankfully he didn't notice me staring at Draco.

Harry was about to ask me a question but Ron started shouting for us and I turned just in time to put my arms out and hug him. I was so relieved. We won the war. I have my tow best friends still alive.

We turned around and slowly started walking inside to the great hall.

'It weird, isn't it? Harry said.

'What's weird Harry?' Ron replied.

'The fact that I always believed that Hogwarts was the safest place and never can be brought down but look around. The grounds are covered in rubble and every year something bad has happened inside the castle, yet people still believe it's the safest place.'

I understand Harry, but think about it. Hogwarts has protected us from Death eaters and Voldermort. The only reason why death eaters were here was because someone let them be. So technically, Hogwarts has protected us it's just that people make Hogwarts seem unsafe.' Hermione broke in.

'Hermione, you always have...'

I turned to see why he had stopped. When I saw what he saw I froze too. I never thought it would be this bad. I didn't realise how many people were involved or how many people have died. I feel bad. It's not all happy for everyone, like I made it out to be just moments ago. I was happy that I had all my friends and I didn't care about how everyone else was. How horrible of me.

Looking around all I can see is blood and my eyes are slightly watering, which makes it hard for me to see. Yet I can still see all the dead, brave, people. I felt an arm move from my shoulder, I realised it was Ron's. He was running forward. I wonder why? Wait. No. NO. That is not what I am seeing. Fred. No. Why? Why would someone take someone so wonderful? So nice. It's just not fair. I feel ever so sorry for Ron. The look in his eyes, the sorrow, and the sadness in them makes me cry. I bet it is a horrible feeling to lose a brother that has always made you laugh, someone who you would think to be around forever. Gone. I turn to Harry and I hug him so tight. In that tight embrace I realise that I have taken all the people I love for granted. I will never do it again. I let Harry go because I know he wants to and comfort the Weasleys. I let him walk to them and I watch as he hugs them all individually. It's heartbreaking. I cannot cope. I turn and walk to my favourite place where I know I can find comfort and where I can forget, even if for a moment, what has happened here. As I walk out, I see all the brave people who have fought for our side. Some I know. Some I don't. All dead. It saddens me because they all have family and tomorrow will be a day of sorrow and sadness rather than a day to celebrate. I carry on walking down the corridors without even registering where I am. I know where I am going, but my mind is too messed up to think about where I'm walking.

Suddenly, the thought of Draco popped into my brain. SO many questions.

Why did they spy for us?

Why didn't I know?

What is the matter with Draco?

Are they alright?

These questions will probably never get answered.

As I look up, it's as if thinking about his has brought him to me as he stands at the other end the corridor, by the library. He's just standing there staring. I think he's staring at me. But his gaze looks like it's looking through me. I start to drift towards him. Slowly. His eyes go wide as he finally sees me. Walking towards him. He looks so drained. The hair that he used to always have gelled back is now pointing in every direction. His once pale skin now looks grey and aged.

I opened my mouth to ask a question when he asked me one first that shocked me. Why would he ask me that? That's not like Malfoy at all.


	2. Chapter 2-Wanting the same

Draco's P.O.V

I can't believe that me and my parents walked over to the light side when everyone thought the Dark Lord would win. But, I think my father did made us do that because it would stall Voldermort so Harry could have the chance to do what everyone has wanted to do. Finally kill him. When Harry did I was annoyed and happy at the same time. I was annoyed because Harry would be the one who got all the praise whilst I risked the life of my family and myself. Without us Potter would never be where he is now. But, our hard work will be overlooked. I put my life on the edge for Potter and his order friends. And what do me and my family get? Nothing. No thank you or anything. Ungrateful bastard.

I feel like a right loser. People never really liked me. Except Blaise and Pansy. I think people do not like me because they don't know me like Pansy and Blaise do. We have been through everything together. They have known since I was little that I have never had any remote interest in becoming the Dark Lords follower. He is a hypocrite. He wants everyone to be pureblood yet he is a half-blood. No logic. Anyway, me and my parents have, for the past 5 years, have pretended to be Voldermorts followers when in secret we were spying on them for the order. We didn't want people to know what we were doing so we went to Dumbledore and he promised to never tell a soul and that we can present ourselves when we thought the time was right.

Now look where I am. Alone. I look around to see, what used to be the court yard, all the people that have taken part. Everyone is silent and as I look at everyone, I see Blaise and he walks over to me and hugs me. Its weird at first because I have never hugged or have been hugged. Not even by my parents. But this hug was nice it made me feel like I am not alone. I have my best friend. He tells me he is off to find Pansy and offers me to come with him but I reject as I needed to be alone to take it all in.

I turn back around to see Granger talking to Potter. She seems so happy. I know the wars won but it wouldn't have been this way if it wasn't for him. If I told her would she appreciate me. I think she would. She see the good in everyone. I know it might seem petty to go up to someone who you have disliked all your life just to feel appreciated but I think I really need it. Wait, she's looking at me. How long has she been looking at me? Her eyes seem puzzled. Why? Why am I suddenly intriguing? Maybe she's wondering why me and my parents walked over to their side. Wondering why?

It is as if she is trying to see into my soul. Like she is trying to find something. I don't want to her to find anything. I don't want people to think I'm all good and now that I have helped the order, I don't want to thought of a nice and a life saver. When I'm not.

I turn around and put my hand through my matted hair as i walk away. I want to be alone. Maybe the library. No one will look there. Everyone will be in the great hall, mourning their losses. I think I need to get away from the reality, even if for a moment. I finally reach the library. I open the big brown doors to find the library still intact. I walk along the isles. My fingers gently brushing against the books. I stop and take out a random one and begin reading. It's quite a good book actually. Not that I'm reading it properly but it seems good. The book is about two people who are opposite but they feel some sort of attraction to each other but they know they won't work. In the end they do get together and they don't care what anyone else thinks and they leave the country to start fresh.

That sounds like a good idea. Moving away. Starting fresh.

I put the book back on the shelf in a different place because I want no one else to find it.

I drag my feet out the door. The door seems stiffer than it was before. Either that or i am weaker. No. I'm not weak it's just the door.

I close the tall doors behind me and just stand there. Motionless. Staring towards the blank wall at the end of the corridor. I start thinking about the time I was asked by Voldermort to kill Dumbledore. I didn't know what to do. I remember telling Dumbledore about it. He said that I didn't have to do it. I remember telling him that I have to do it or he will kill me and my family. He told me not to worry that he had it covered because he believed in me. It felt like I was worth something to him. I felt treasured and needed unlike when I was at home with my parents. Don't get me wrong I love my parents but we were never truly a family just 3 people who looked like one on the outside.

I faded back to reality when I noticed a figure at the end of the corridor slowly move towards me. Granger.

What is she doing? She's moving closer. Why?

I see her mouth open as if she's going to ask me a question but I get in there first.

'Help me?'

Granger looks at me wide eyed. What did I say? Oh my God! I said Help me out loud. Shit. I wasn't meant to. Great she's going to think I'm stupid.

'Wh-What? Hermione stumbled.

'What do you mean what?' I say.

'Yo-you just asked me to hel...'

'NO. I didn't. You're hearing things why would I need your help.' I sneer at her.

I turn and run. I'm so stupid. Why would I ask her something like that? It made me seem so weak. For God sake. I hope she doesn't tell anyone. If she does I will kill her with no remorse.

In the background I hear her running after me shouting Malfoy. Then she shouts Draco. I freeze on the spot. Did she say my given name? Why?

I hear her slow to a stop next to me. She touches my shoulder and I shrug her off. Why is she touching me?

'Draco, listen to me. I know what you said. I think I know your messa-'

'There was no message behind it. It was just me not thinking. I don't need your hel-'

Yes. You do Draco. You need comfort and you want to get away from this world. Even if for a short period of time. That's why you went to library because that's what I was doing.'

I don't say anything. It's like she can mind read. I do not like it. But, then again I do. Someone is feeling like me. Not just anyone, Granger.

I turn to face her. Her hair frazzled and matted. She seemed fatigue. Yet still looked powerful. Powerful? How can someone still look powerful when they are tired. I must be tired too. I look down and mentally hit myself. I can still feel her eyes on me. Its nerve wrecking. Can she just stop looking at me I know I'm good looking but seriously it's uncomfortable.

I finally realise that she's not going to move so I finally lock eyes with her. It's weird. It's like looking at myself. I see the trauma and the tiredness all there. Even though she is Granger, I want to comfort her the way I want to be comforted.

I look at her lips. I think I might kiss her. Not because she is attracting me but because I think it's the best way to forget about everything else. I hope she realises what I'm doing and I hope she reacts the same.


	3. Chapter 3-Pleasure

Hermione's P.O.V

Oh my God. Is he leaning in? Does he want to kiss me? Should I let him? I think I will. I don't think he is doing it because he finds me attractive I think he is doing it because he wants to get out of reality. I think that is the reason why I am leaning in. I feel his warm ragged breath on my face. Before I can change my mind his lips are on mine.

I never thought his lips would be soft. I am feeling scared to invite him into my mouth but as he nips on my lip I gasp. In that moment Draco's tongue is in my mouth. Massaging my tongue. I was in shock that I didn't move, but after recovery I fought my tongue with his. He seemed to like this as he moaned in response. This felt good even though it shouldn't.

He then slowly backed away for breath. I groaned at the loss of contact.

'We-we should probably fi-find an empty room.' Draco said breathlessly.

I grabbed his hand and made a run for the only room I could think of, the room of requirement. The only room where no one will find us. Somewhere where we can forget everything and enjoy each other's company even if it's with the person I despise the most.

'Where are we going?'

'You will find out when we get there.'

I just realised that I was holding his hand. It seemed warm considering his pale complexion; one would think that it would be cold, but no. His grip on me made me feel secure and safe unlike when I hold Ron or Harrys. Weird, I know.

Finally, we reached our destination and as I was about to walk past it 3 times, Draco's grip on me tightened. I raised my eyes to see him pale more.

'Draco? What's wrong?'

Err...I don't like this room Hermione; it brings back the memory I have tried to be rid of since it happened. Can't we find another room?'

'Draco, no. This is the only place we can go and anyway it gives you what you desire anyway so it will not look anything like what you saw. I promise Draco.'

'Okay.'

I released his hand and walked in front of the wall three times asking, telepathically, what I wanted so that Draco couldn't hear.

When the door reappeared, I opened it and waited for Draco to walk in before I closed the door. It was beautiful. In the centre of the room, there was a large plush, king sized bed. Of the colour purple. To the left was door, which I presume was a bathroom. However, even with the nice place, it still felt odd, I could still smell the burning of the furniture which Goyle set alight. I think Draco could too as he was staring at the far wall, shoulders sagging. While he was sulking about this room I took the opportunity to sneak up behind him and drag him onto the bed.

Draco's P.O.V

When she let me into the room I didn't even notice the lovely bed in the centre, all I could focus on was the smell. The smell of burning. I recall what happened here, Goyle had tried to set Ron on fire and he missed but his wand wouldn't stop shooting out fire. I remember trying to run from it. Me, Blaise, and Goyle tried climbing the furniture to get away from the fire. I remember Goyle falling. Falling. To the fire. I couldn't do anything about it. I know he was an actual death eater, but he was still me friend.

Suddenly, I felt Hermione pull me onto the bed. I was shocked to see her taking charge. It was always usually me who took charge. I had to give pleasure to the women, but never the other way round. It felt good for a change.

'Are you ready to forget today?' She purred.

'Yes' I strangled out.

'Well, when I am done with you, you won't know what hit you. Hopefully.' She smiled.

Before I could give out a valid response, she had tugged my trousers off me and all that was left was me in my boxers.

'Hmmm, I guess I'm not attractive enough for you in this outfit considering your limp. Let me change.' She said huskily.

Before she turned around she winked at me. I never knew a wink could be so sexy, it's either that or it's her doing it that makes it sexy. She grabs her wand and with a flick of her wrist a song, that I've never heard comes on. Hermione dances slowly, shaking her hips seductively as she walks to the other end of the room. I watch her hips sway and I can start to feel my boxers getting tight. She spins to face me and smirks. Like me. Wow, it's weird seeing it on someone else. She starts to unbutton her top and what I see is purple, lace bra and as she bends down to take off her skirt I can see her pink flesh of her breasts overflowing her bra. Oh my god, she has the set as I scan her body I get instantly hard and she hasn't even done anything yet.

'Granger, I never knew you hid such beauty under those baggy clothes. Also, why would you wear something so seductive at the war?'

'I-I don't know really. I think it was because it was the only thing I never got to wear so I thought what the hell. Came in hand yin the end didn't it?' She smirked.

'Oh and I think you're ready for me now Draco.' She purred.

She walked up to me shaking those hips. I really want to touch them. I just want to know if her skin is as soft as it looks. She pulls me up from my sitting position and before I can ask her what she's doing she goes to her knees. She releases my hard, aching member from my boxers. I hear her gasp. I guess she likes what she sees. I smirked as I thought this.

She touches my hard cock lightly and she stokes it slowly and I thrust forward. This causes her to smile. Cocky bitch. As she strokes it with one hand, she uses her other hand to massage me balls. Oh my God. That feels so good. I groan. She smirks. After a little while, she leans her head forward and blows lightly at the tip and i feel the warmth of her breath and I shiver.

She sees the pre come and, with a feather like touch, she licks it off me. Oh my God that's so sexy.

She then opens her mouth and slowly puts my cock into her mouth. I sigh. This is the best feeling in the world. She puts my whole member into her mouth. How can she do that?

She must notice my puzzled look and she takes my cock out of her mouth and says;

'No gag reflex.'

She puts my cock back into her mouth and she slowly bobs her head up and down. My head falls back in pleasure. This feels so good. I bite back a groan. I grab the sheets tightly in my hand to stop me from releasing so early. It's hard. I stop her before anything happens. She looks at me confused.

'Now it's my turn Granger.' I try and say seductively.

I guess she heard me because she whimpers. I guide her to the best and softly lay her down. I start kissing and biting her neck she moans in response and I smirk into her neck. I decide that I want to taste more of her, so I start to move lower. I move to her throat and I give her butterfly kisses between the valley of her luscious breasts, over her flat tummy. I can hear her gasps getting quicker the closer I get to her lower lips. I avoid those lips that i so desperately want to taste and move down her legs and up the other getting closer to her lips again. I can see she's wet for me, which pleases me.

'Draco, please.' She breathes.

With that I kiss her. She tastes divine. I only kiss her once, which only seems to frustrate her. But before she says anything i insert a finger. She whimpers loudly and clenches. It feels good. I pump my fingers in and out. I feel her joining to meet my thrusts so I enter in another finger to which she gasps.

'Draco!' She shouts in pleasure.

Take my fingers out and suck on my fingers. I can't get enough of her. Delicious. As I do this I make eye contact with her and I see the lust filled eyes it just makes me want to be inside her more. I don't know how I'm going to last.

Hermione's P.O.V

I never felt this good; I guess the rumour of Draco being a Slytherin Sex God is right. I have never felt like this before, not even with Ron last year. With Ron it was boring, but Draco, it's the best thing in this world. I know I shouldn't be saying this but it is, maybe it's because he's more experience. The way he looked at me when he licked his fingers with my juices on isn't supposed to be sexy but it was his eyes were so lust filled.

He crawled his way up to me, so we were face to face, and he kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips, and surprisingly it didn't disgust me.

I felt him shift and I can feel him pulling my panties down, tantalisingly slowly. Such a tease.

He did it that slowly that by the time he looked up I had already taken my bra off as well. His eyes lingered on my breasts and I could feel myself blush.

'Beautiful.' He whispered, too quiet that I could barely hear him. It was as if he were talking to himself.

Before I could retaliate, he placed his dick at my entrance, this made me gasp.

'Stop teasing Malfoy.' I grit out.

'You love it though.' He replied cockily.

I refused to reply, his head didn't need to get any bigger. But I guess he took my silence as a yes because I can see his head getting bigger.

Then suddenly, he thrust into me, this feels so good.

'You're so tight. Is this your first time?' He asked worriedly.

'No, Ron was.' I replied solemnly.

It sounded as if he growled, but I couldn't be sure, but before I could think about it he started thrusting into to me. I find rhythm and meet his thrusts to try and get as much of him as possible. He picks up his pace and our breathing quickens. I look up at him to see perspiration building on his forward. He never makes eye contact. I don't know why but it seems as if he is avoiding it which weirdly saddens me.

I can feel myself reaching my climax.

'Harder. HARDER...' I groan.

I hear him groan in reply. I reach my climax and Draco followed and we both grunted out each other's names.

He rolls off me and it seems awkward. All I can hear is our heaving breathing becoming slower. Once I catch my breath I turn to look at him. I know he knows I'm looking at him. But, he seems to refuse to look back.

After about 5 minutes of me watching him and him not looking back, he sits up and starts to grab his clothes.

'Are-'I begin.

'No one is to know about this. Ever. This was never supposed to happen I just needed to get away from reality, like you said.' He butted in.

I know he is repeating what I said but it hurt a little.

'It was great fun, but that's all it was.' He said.

'Ye-Yeah sure, of course. I mumble.

I turn away and completely ignore him. I finish first and I don't even say goodbye. I up and leave.

When I exit it still notice that the halls have been abandoned. Thank god.

As I walk back to the hall, I realise that I have done something I shouldn't have.

Why did I have to do that? With Malfoy nonetheless? I feel terrible. I can't believe I did that. Anyway, we will probably never see each other again anyway so it's not like it's going to be awkward anyway. We will just move on from this and live our lives properly.

(But she didn't know how wrong she was.)


	4. Chapter 4-Oh dear

Hermione's P.O.V

(5 years later)

I knock on Shacklebolt's door and waited for him to shout to me for me to come in. I didn't have to wait long. I walked in and turned to close the door behind me. As I walked in I didn't even notice someone sitting in one of the chairs already. When I turned around my whole body froze up. Malfoy. Why Malfoy? I have tried to avoid him like the plague (1665). My life has been great, no bumping into Malfoy. But why now?

As soon as he turned to look at me he looked better than the last time I saw him. The last time I saw him was when we-we. Stop thinking about it. Great I can feel myself go red. Compose yourself Hermione Granger.

I relax and walk up to the chair and take a seat by Malfoy. Shacklebolt looks from me to Malfoy. Do you think he suspects something? Of course not Hermione. Why would he know any of that.

I sit down sensibly and completely ignoring Malfoy. I wonder why he's here?

'Well you two are because I trust you both the most and you two are the smartest Aurors I know.' Shacklebolt says.

Oh god, where's he going with this, he must want something bad if he is complementing us.

'I want you two to go to Southern Ireland. There is someone there that I need you two to watch. I need to know what they are up to. As you may already know, muggles and their muggleborn children are being murdered all over Ireland and the UK. I need you two to befriend him and get on the inside and every month I need you to both report back to me. Any questions.'

Before I could ask a question Malfoy beats me to it.

'So have you already organised it, like where we are going to stay?'

Yes, you will be staying in an apartment on Albruck Avenue not far from the Ministry of Ireland.'

Erm... Where will I be living, sir?' I ask.

'You will be living with Draco.'

'WHAT!?' We both say simultaneously.

'Why not?'

'Er...Well-' I stutter.

'We do not get along that well with each other. We will hex each other before the day's end and that's probably on deciding who sleeps wear let alone anything else.' Draco continues.

'Well you are going to have to get used to it. I have already set it all up and you will be leaving on Saturday and you will be staying together for at least well over 5 months. We need to slowly get into his ranks as he will not trust you straight away. Understand?'

'But-'I begin.

'No buts miss Granger.'

'Fine.'

' Oh and you two will have to pretend you are in a relationship because the guy you have to get to know loves young love so he will be interested in the two of you so I suggest you get to know each other and start to make ideas to tell him how you met. Good day.'

And with that he left.

'That bastard.' I whisper quietly.

'Agreed.'

I guess didn't whisper quietly enough.

We sit there for another 5 minutes not saying anything. So it's awkward. I know he's thinking the same thing as me but we daren't say anything.

'Well, I guess we have to learn more about each other so you can ask me a question and you can answer them. Ok?' I say.

'Sure.' He mumbles.

'What's your favourite colour?' He asks.

I know he knows this, he isn't stupid.

'Purple, you know that.' I say.

He ignores me which annoys me, a lot.

'Your go.' He mutters.

'Forget it. You not even bothering. You are making this more awkward than it has to be.'

'I'M making it awkward. YOU'RE making it awkward. As soon as you saw me you stopped and when he was asking us questions you were stuttering and-

WHATS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING? THAT'S NOT MAKING IT AWKWARD!'

'Yes. It is. You make everything awkward like the last time we crossed paths you whole demeanour changes. You never speak to me when I say hi, you just ignore me.'

What do you expect me to do, ey? Just walk up and say, 'Hi, remember that time we had sex after the war...' Like it's not awkward, when it is.'

'That's not what-'

'Yes it is.'

'It's not even awkward for me so I don't understand how its awkward for you. Yeah, it was weird, but it was something we had to do at the time.'

'No we didn't have to do it. It was all a mistake, I regret it completely. If my friends had ever found out they would hate me! All because of something stupid I did when I wasn't thinking.'

'It may have been a mistake for you, but, you know you loved it.' He winks.

HE WINKS. That bastard.

'Prick.' I snarl back at him.

I walk out and slam the door behind me. As if that imbecile thought I loved it. Well jerk, guess what? I didn't. It may have been enjoyable at the time but I didn't love it. Arghh, that man knows how to get on my nerves. I can't believe I have to pretend to be in a relationship with him. How the hell is that going to work!? He may not think its awkward but for me it is. Every time I look at him I'm going to think back to that moment 5 years ago, and blush and the fact is, is that he will know what I was thinking. I bet galleons on it that he will smirk in response.

(At Harrys and Ginny's home)

I barge in to the house, as if it were my own. I was so angry at Malfoy, he thinks everything is always fine when its not. Not for everyone.

Before I get to let my anger out about Malfoy to Ginny, the little girl, Rosalie, comes running at me. It feels like forever since I have seen her, and the last time I saw her was this morning. As soon as she jumps in my arms all my anger has diminished and turned to happiness and love. She tells me about her day at school and she talks about a guy that's being mean to everyone. This gets me thinking about Malfoy again and i can feel the anger building up inside. I think Ginny sensed it and she came and told Rosalie to go to her room while we talk.

'Thank God I can talk to you now! You would never guess, but Malfoy has to be my partner for this important investigation of sorts. But that's not the only thing, oh no, we have to move to Ireland to get to know this guy and what's worse is that we have to live together and pretend we are a couple! I know mental right?'

'You've got to be kidding me?!'

'I wish I was.'

I'm sorry to hear that Mione. Can't you just ask to give it to someone else?'

No, because this is important for us and our futures, I can't let one petty thing like mine and Malfoy's past get in the way.'

Yes, I did tell Ginny about what occurred that night between me and Malfoy. I just couldn't keep it to myself but I couldn't go telling Ron and Harry either. The only other friend that I really had was Ginny and when I told her she didn't really care because she understood the reasons and if anything she was more excited about the fact that I got into the pants of Draco Malfoy. I know, but at least she took it well.

'So, what you going to do?' She asked.

'I'm just going to ignore him and do my job and put up with him.'

'Put up with who?' Harry butted in.

I turn around quickly to see Harry looking at me in confusion.

'Malfoy.' I reply.

'What about Malfoy?' Harry says. I can see his eyes light with fire.

Him and Malfoy have never become friends. Even though Malfoy helped save his life Harry has never said thanks or forgiven him for the past. This is why he looks angry.

'Don't get mad but, Shacklebolt has given me and Malfoy a job, a very important job to do. We have to go to Southern Ireland and get to know this guy. While we are there we have to live together and pretend we are childhood sweethearts because the guy we have to become friends with loves childhood sweethearts for reasons I do not know.'

'Why would he make you do that? That's not fair on you. Right, I am going down there to talk some sense into Shacklebolt. He turns around and walks quickly to the fireplace.

Before his picks up any floo powder I grab his arm.

'No Harry. This is important for our futures. I am not letting the past or anything get in the way of this important mission. Shacklebolt has trusted me with this so I will do my job and go. Please understand Harry that I want to do this and I will be careful with Malfoy, you should trust me by now Harry.' I say.

'Okay.' He murmurs.

He walks over to the sofa and lies down. I go to sit in the arm chair that I love but before I do Rosalie shouts me to go upstairs to her room. I sigh and walk up the stairs and find her in her room. When I enter her room i see her sprawled out across her bed with tear stains down her face. I rush over to her thinking she has hurt herself.

'What have you done sweetie? What's the matter?'

'I haven't done anything bu-but I just feel sad because you going to be leaving with that guy and you will leave me. I don't want you to go, but if you really have to go, I will stay her aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry but you have to promise to write to me every day to tell me you are ok, promise.'

'I have to go sweetie, and I cross my heart,' I use my finger to place a cross over my heart, 'that I will write to you every day.' I pick you little body up in my arms and hug her tightly. She tells me she loves me and i reciprocate it and kiss her all over her face. She laughs and says it's disgusting so I stop and put her down.

Saturday morning at Ginny's and Harrys.

I have finally got everything packed and I still have half an hour before Malfoy arrives.

I have told Malfoy to meet me here because I don't want him to know where I live. I really wish we didn't have to arrive together. Apparently, the guy we have to meet, John Peterson, wants to meet us when we arrive. This, therefore, means that we have to arrive together because arriving at separate times will make it suspicious so we have to make this relationship seem 100% real.

I use my wand to make the two suitcases levitate because they are heavy and I aint going to drag them downstairs when I have magic. When I get downstairs I see Ron, who I haven't seen in 2 months because of his Quidditch career. I drop the magic and I hear the suitcases thump to the floor. I run over to Ron and hug him tightly. Even though after we broke up it was awkward, I think we both realises that it was for the best that we remain friends.

I break away from him and ask him how he has been but before he can answer I feel little arms pull at my legs from behind. I turn and kneel down in front of Rosalie and tell her that I will keep my promise. Even though she is crying, that reminder of me writing letters to her everyday makes her smile a little. I pick her up and tell her I'm going to miss her so much.

I realise that Malfoy should be here in 5 and I ask Rosalie to go upstairs as I don't want Malfoy to see her. However by the time I have put her down, a pop has sounded in the living room. I turn, in horror to see Malfoy looking at Rosalie in a confused manner.

'Mummy, why does he look like me?'

Both Rosalie and Malfoy turn to look at me.

Well, this is not how I planned it. Now, time for an explanation.


	5. Chapter 5-Explaination

Dracos P.O.V

This is going to be rather awkward between me and Granger. I know I told her that it wasn't going to be, but I know it will be. I have been trying to avoid her ever since it happened, shes seen me at my most vulnerable moment and I dont like it, thats why ive been avoiding her because it shouldn't have happened and i dont want to remember what happened between us, even though it does cross my mind from time to time. I dont know how me and Granger are going to make our relationship seem believable considering our past. Its not like we can ignore what has happened and move on, is it?

Today is the day where we are going to go live together in Southern Ireland.

I have to meet Granger at Potters house, which has annoyed me because me and Potter are not a fan of each other, I think she asked me to meet her there because she doesn't want me to know where she lives, I dont see why not, but, I suppose it would be less awkward if there were moer people around rather than just the two of us I suppose.

I have to meet her there in less than half an hour. I cant sit still. I am constantly thinking about whats going to happen when we have to pretend we are a couple I am worried that she might not make it believable. I know I can make it seem believable because I have been brought up to hide my emotions and have been brought up to act when needs be so it shouldn't be hard for me but for Granger, I think she will struggle with all the PDA's.

I am packed and I cant bear staying here any longer. I am to anxious, I just want to get this over and done with. I hope we dont have to live together long.

I dont think they would mind if I arrived there 5 minutes early, so, I grab my bags and apparate to the house. As soon as I arrive its quiet. I look around and I see Granger putting down a little girl. Granger looks shocked, her eyes as wide a saucers, I wonder why she is looking at me like that. I also notice that Potter and Ginny are frozen to the spot. I look away towards the little girl that Granger has just put down and I notice that she has the same colour hair as me and looks similar to me. No. It cant be, why would she not tell me this, if this is my daughter I am going to flip.

'Mummy, why does he look like me?' The little girl asks.

The way Granger looks from me to her daughter I find out my answer. I want to shout at Granger but I know that I cant to do that when my daughter is still in the room. I stare at Granger intensly. I think she understands what I want.

'Honey, can you go upstairs for a minute while I explain to Mr Malfoy please?' Granger politely asks her daughter, sorry OUR daughter, with a little tremble in her voice as if shes scared or nervous.

The more I think about it the more riled up I get, I didn't know I had this amount of self control.

The little girl nods and walks upstairs and everyone else goes as well because I think they know what is going to happen. I am thankful for the fact that they are leaving us alone rather than watching us.

I see Granger putting up a spell which I assume is to make the room silent so no one outside the room hears us. I think she knows that I am about to explode.

I dont say anything because I know that if I do, I will burst.

'Well, er... that's your daughter Malfoy.' Granger says quietly.

' Thanks for telling me now.' I say calmly whilst trying to hold back my anger.

'I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Draco, I didn't think you would want to know.' She tells me worriedly.

'YOU'RE SORRY! WELL NOW THAT YOU TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY I WILL FORGIVE YOU.' I shout sarcastically.

Granger doesn't say anything, instead she looks at the ground. I pace the living room in anger.

'WHY WOULDNT I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY DAUGHTER. I KNOW I SAID THAT IT SHOULDNT HAVE HAPPENED BUT YOU STILL SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT MY DAUGHTER! I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU WHETHER I WANTED TO BE A PART OF HER LIFE. I WOULD HAVE WANTED TO BE, BUT I GUESS YOU MADE THE DECISION FOR ME! EVERY FATHER HAS THE RIGHT TO DECIDE WHETHER THEY WANT TO BE IN THEIR CHILDS LIFE OR NOT! YOURE JUST SELFISH. I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BETTER PERSON GRANGER!' I rant.

Granger looks at me in the eyes, I can see her eyes begin to well with tears. Great.

'I am truly sorry Draco. I know I have no excuses as to why I didn't tell you but you have to understand that I panicked. You told me that it was all a mistake and I was scared that if I told you that you would blame it all on me. I know I should have given you a choice in the matter but you were avoiding me and I didn't exactly have a chance to tell you did I?' She explains.

'JUST BECAUSE I WAS AVOIDING YOU DOESNT MEAN THAT YOU COULDN'T JUST OWL ME! YOU'RE A SPITEFUL BITCH GRANGER! OUR DAUGHTERS GOING TO BLAME ME FOR NOT BEING IN HER LIFE. SHE WONT BLAME YOU BECAUSE YOU RAISED HER! YOU CAN TELL HER WHAT YOU DID!' I shout, losing all of my self control.

'I will bring down our daughter now. Her name is Rosalie. I will tell her what I did, but we dont have long to do so as we have to be in Ireland in like 2 minutes and we cant be late, he will get suspicious.' Granger mumbles.

Granger takes away the spell and walks out the door to go and get Rosalie. I pace the room silently trying to gather all my thoughts. I can't believe I have a 5 year old daughter.

They come downstairs and Granger and Rosalie sit on the sofa while I sit in hte arm chair opposite them. No of us speaks for a moment and I see Rosalie twiddling her long blonde hair as if shes nervous.

'Rosalie, I would like you to meet your Dad. I am the one who didn't tell him of you because I was scared thats why you didn't know him. I am sorry for being spiteful and not allowing you to have a father figure, but, Draco does want to make that up to you by starting to be your Dad now.' Granger sadly tells her daughter.

Rosalie doesn't say anything she just stares at me and I smile and she gives me a small smile back.

'If mummy told you about me before would you have been here for me?' She asks me with big eyes.

'Of course I would have been.' I answer back honestly.

She nods and walks over to me and hugs me. My arms wrap around her completely. I sigh. I have hardly known her for 5 minutes and I already love her. I feel complete.

(Just because my daughter isn't angry at me doesn't mean I am going to forgive Granger. No way.)

'Youre such a beautiful young girl.' I smile to her.

'Thank you, Daddy.' She giggles. I hold back my tears of happiness at being called Daddy. I dont want to look weak again infront of Granger, so I smile instead.

'Well me and your daddy have to go now and we will both send you letters everyday, we promise. Dont we Draco?' Granger asks me.

I nod without looking at Granger and Rosalie hugs me and Granger before she says goodbye. I hold out my arm for Granger to take hold of. My other hand is holding onto my bags and Granger is holding onto her bags. I can sense she is worried as she is tense, but i dont care, shes going to get it tonight. I still cant believe her.

Potter and Ginny come into the living room just before we leave and pick up Rosalie and they all say bye and me and Granger say goodbye as well before we disappear with a pop. Tonights going to be eventful.


	6. Chapter 6-Meeting John

Hermione's P.O.V

Oh God. I can see it in his eyes that he is still furious. To be honest if I were him I would be doing the same. However, he should be able to see my reasoning for all this, if he will just listen when we go to this place we have to call our own, he will find out my reasoning's and believe me and won't be mad anymore. To be honest he hasn't really said anything to me at all since the burst of anger he laid upon me earlier when we were about to leave. He has been giving me the silent treatment and to be honest I think that is worse that when he was shouting at me. He has also been looking rigid. I don't think that John Peterson even noticed the tense atmosphere that surrounded him.

We have just met John, he's a tall dark man with a very distinct Irish accent, and it would be nice if it wasn't low and creepy sounding. I can see why we have to watch him. Just by looking at him you wouldn't think that he actually loves childhood sweethearts but hey, don't judge a book by its cover. John is also an oldish man, around the age of 50. He seemed to believe us even though we were not even trying because Draco was in a mood. All John said was loving troubles, with a wink. What is that supposed to mean? I think that was the only time Draco looked at me but he looked as if he just realised what he was doing and he sharply turned his head back to face John.

We introduced ourselves to him and his wife who was a very charming woman, maybe a bit too charming for my liking. I know that me and Draco are not actually going out but seriously! You have to flirt with him in front of me and your husband. Women. What makes this situation worse is the fact that Draco was flirting back. I think he knew it was annoying me when I kept giving her death glares but he only smirked and carried on. Bastard. Anyway, we were introduced and because John was informed that we have just moved here, he has allowed us to go to our new home and get unpacked before we have dinner with them tonight.

This is why I am here now. In the bathroom while Draco is in the bedroom. I am deciding what to wear because I was going to wear what I normally wear, jeans and nice top but no, these people wear suits and dresses so I am having a dilemma in deciding on what to wear.

I have two dresses, Ones a long red dress which shows my curves and one is more of a short party dress as it is really short and cherry colour. I think I might decide on the long red dress because it seems more suitable for the occasion rather than a party dress.

I put the dress on and look at myself in the mirror, I smile because I actually like what I see for a change. As I look in the mirror, I see Draco come in, he doesn't speak however, he just brushes his teeth and walks out. I groan and roll my eyes at him, he's acting like a child. I turn back to face the mirror and I frown at the realisation that me and Draco have to pretend to be all lovey dovey even though we aren't together. Its going to be so weird and awkward.

I walk out of the room and see that Draco is writing a letter at this old furnished desk in the middle of the bedroom, wait did I tell you guys that we have to sleep in the same bed? No? Well we do. I walk quietly over to Draco to see what he is writing and I realise that it is a letter to Rosalie. I gasp at my sudden realisation that I forget to write her a letter. Draco sharply turns on me.

'What the hell are you looking at? Piss off, I trying to write to my daughter that I have only known for like a day. I wonder why that is?' I roll my eyes. 'Don't you roll your eyes at me Granger. I have missed out on 5 years of her life. What would you have done if I just upped and left with her for 5 years tomorrow?'

This caused me to pause. I would definitely hunt him down and kick his ass and maybe even kill him at the end.

'Exactly Granger, you wouldn't like it. You are lucky that she wants me in her life and that she is smart to see that I didn't abandon her. If she didn't, you would be in even more deep shit. Well anyway I need to finish writing this and from your facial expression you forgot. What a great mother you are.' He said turning back.

I angrily storm out of the room and head for the small library at the end of the corridor to get away from him and write my own letter. HOW DARE HE QUESTION MY MOTHERING ABILITIES! I WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED! Bastard. However, I suppose he's right, I would be angry and would probably say something like that to him. Wait. Did I just agree with what Malfoy just said to me? What is the world coming to?

I begin my letter.

_My Dearest Rosalie, _

_I know this is late but I just know that you will still be awake waiting for me to keep my promise to writing to you. I would never forget to do so, I promise. _

_My new little place is gorgeous and hope that I can invite you to come along and see it as well as the sights that are here. I know you will love the sights. You're just like me in that way._

_I miss you terribly even though it is the first day. I can see that this is going to be a lot worse than when I go to work, because even then I miss you. I know this is going to be hard for you and me but I will write everyday telling you how much I miss you and how much I love you._

_I love you so much and I am sorry for not telling you about your Dad and not giving you a choice or him a choice to actually be there through your growing up. I know it was selfish but I had my reasons._

_I love you so very much. Be a good girl (I know you will be) for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny._

_All my love forever, Mummy_

_(I will write tomorrow I promise.)_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I reread my letter and decided that it would be enough for her for today. I fold up the letter and place it in an envelope. My hands are gently shaking. I am so upset right now, so much has happened. Draco's made me feel really bad about not telling him about our daughter and I feel really bad that I am leaving my daughter for what could be months without seeing her. Hopefully, I will be able to bring her down here sometime so I can just hug her and tell her through word of mouth how much I love her.

I wipe a tear from my eye before it falls and walk towards the kitchen where an owl is waiting for me. I gently take its leg and attach the letter to it.

'Give this to my daughter before the nights end, please.' I tell the small owl.

The small owl hoots a response and takes off.

I look at the clock on the wall and see that it is 7.15 in the evening. We are supposed to be at the meal at half past. I walk back to the bedroom to go find Draco. I see him attaching his own letter to an owl. I don't think he notices my presence in the doorway. I wonder what he has written to her? He must have written a lot considering he started before me and he has only just finished writing it. I would ask him but because of the circumstances I don't want to get into another argument tonight. I shuffle on the spot and the floorboard creeks and Dracos head shoots round and his eyes narrow when he sees me.

'How long have you been stood there?' He asks emotionlessly.

'No-not long. I was just coming to ask you if you are ready as we have about 15 minutes to get to this meal.' I respond quickly.

He nods and glides past me out of the room. I can see that there is going to be a lot of tension when we get back and don't forget we have to share a bed, what a nightmare. He still hasn't forgiven me but he has never really been a forgiving person as far as I know.

I follow him glumly as I know we have to walk in there together and we have to look really happy. I realise that if I don't run to catch up to him now he will go in without me and that won't be a good second impression. I run and I don't have to run much to catch up to him luckily as I couldn't run fast in this dress and these heels. I grab his shoulder and turn him around. He looks at me with that expressionless look.

'Don't forget we are a couple, we have to make it believable.' I say. He rolls his eyes and grabs my hand and practically drags me to the big mansion on the other side.

The mansion is a gorgeous looking building, just as grand as Malfoy mansion, but more homely looking. _Obviously. _There are dim lighting in the grass to light up the path ahead.

We walked straight into the foyer and it was beautiful, I gather that the wife designed it as a man could never design something so beautiful. There is a young gentleman waiting for us. He sees us and he guides us to the dining area. The young gentleman who we have found out to be called Zac, opened the door for us and turned around and left us. Draco put his hand on the small of my back, I stiffen and I feel him bend his head towards me.

'Relax. We have to make it believable no matter how much I dislike touching you.'

I make a low growl so only he can hear. I am not disgusting. Dick.

The table in the middle of the room was way too big for the four of us. John is sat at the end with his so called wife and I can already see her eyeing up Draco, disgusting.

Draco leads me to the seat opposite Rhianna, Johns wife. He pulls out the chair for me and I thank him with a kiss on the cheek. I try not to throw up because that would not look good in front of John.

It is awkward, no one is speaking. I think John is waiting for someone to return. Just as I am thinking this, the man from earlier, Zac walks into the room.

'Sorry I am late Sir, you had an owl and it looked very important so I got it for you. Sir.' He bowed at John.

John does not speak to him but holds his hands out waiting for Zac to give him the letter. Zac swiftly walks over to John and gives him the letter, then bows, then walks to the seat next to Rhianna and sits down. I look at him and he looks pale. Why would he be looking pale. My eyes divert to Draco to see him looking at Zac as well. As if noticing me looking he turns to look at me and he is looking as quizzical as me.

'Well. I am sorry to have to tell you that I will be leaving in the morning for some very important business so I won't be here for the rest of the week. I apologise but we are going to have to deal with this situation by making the most of it now.' He looks at us as he says this.

'That's fine.' I smile at him.

'Ok.' He replies as if he doesn't want to actually talk.

'You have a beautiful place here. Very magnificent. Homelier than Malfoy manor, isn't that right honey.' I turn to Draco. I can see him forcing back his scowl.

'Yes, my parents don't really like the homely feel. They are unusual in that way.' He smiles.

' So, how are you finding it out here in Ireland?' John asks.

'It's different to what we are used to. Its refreshing and I am glad we moved here. A lot more peaceful without _friends _badgering us.' Draco replies.

I know he is referring to Harry and Ron. He is trying to jibe me but I am not allowing him to do so.

'Why did you move out here anyway?' He looks at me dead on. I think he suspects something. What am I going to tell him? I have no idea.

'We decided that we need move away from all the havoc back in London so we decided to start a new life out here where it is more peaceful.' Draco buts in before I can talk. I turn to face him and give him a thankful look to which he nods back.

I turn back to John to smile.

'We may think about starting a family out here too.' I say trying not to scrunch up my face in disgust.

I don't look at Draco because I can feel his eyes burning into my head.

'So, what do you do out here in Ireland to afford a place like this?' Draco asks.

'This and that. You probably won't understand.' John looks towards Zac for a second before looking back at Draco.

I keep my eyes on Zac because I think he knows things about John.

'I think I will understand, I have my own business too.'

I can tell that Draco is getting pushy which is good.

'Well I work in a way that some would say a Lawyer does, if you know what they do then you will get the gist of what I do but I don't need to tell you more as you are no friends or business partners of ours.' He replies solemnly.

I knew that we couldn't try to pry any information from him yet. It will take him a while before he can actually trust us which means I will be away from my daughter for a long time. Sad times.

We all carry on eating in a more comfortable silence than before. The food is delicious. I hope it wasn't made by elves, even though this probably was.

Before I could think more on the subject, a house elf comes pops into the room next to John. This makes me jump slightly and I hear Draco chuckle next to me and I jab him with my elbow and he grunted in response.

'Master, a man has come to see you and wants to see you immediately, he said it is very important and he said that he would kill me if I didn't do as I asked.' The little elf pleaded.

John shook his head as if he knew who it was. Who would threaten a poor creature like him. He is harmless.

John walks out of the room quickly leaving me, Draco, Zac and Rhianna in one room.

As soon a John left, Rhianna started chatting up Draco.

'So, _Draco,'_ She purred, 'How did you manage to get with that?' She points her gangly fingers at me.

Before Draco can respond I answer back.

'Maybe because I could actually keep up an intellectual conversation with him and maybe because he doesn't take to skinny slappers like you and more or a sophisticated and respectful person.' I harshly said. Once I said that it went silent. Oh my God! I did not just say that. Well my excuse is that I had to make our relationship believable...

'What did you just call me?' Rhianna scowled. It wasn't a pretty look, well; she never had a pretty look just a fake one.

'Are you deaf as well?' I don't give her time to respond. 'I'm leaving.'

I get out of my seat and I hear someone following me. It should be Draco. I turn around about to shout at him for flirting with her and not sticking up for her but before I could say anything I realise that it was Zac that had followed me. I frown. I knew I shouldn't have thought that it would be Draco. He is probably still angry at me about Rosalie, but that doesn't mean to jeopardize our job.

'Are you alright?' Zac asks in a concerned voice.

For the first time I notice that he is quite a young guy. Maybe John's son. He doesn't act like John. He seems much nicer and easier to wrap around my little finger. This gives me an idea. It will take me a while but it will get me further then where I will get with John.

I smile. 'I'm fine thanks for coming after me. I would have thought it would be Draco but no. Why would he?' I say sadly.

'Is everything alright in your relationship?' He asks.

'Yeah. He's just not a overly concerned person like you seem to be. But I love him.' I smile sadly.

'Anyway, what do you do here?' I question.

'You don't need to know. Nothing much.' He stutters.

'Please tell me. You can tell me anything. I want to get off my relationship topic. I answered your questions so can you please answer some of mine. Please?' I ask all big eyed.

I think it worked as he sags his shoulders as if in defeat.

'Okay. If you are still feeling down tomorrow after you get some rest after your big day today, I will answer your questions. We would have to find somewhere private though. How about your place? John doesn't know where it is yet so he cannot find me. Is that alright for you?' He asks.

'Sure. I think Draco will be going out anyway. Say about 2ish?' I answer.

'Sure tomorrow. Owl me.' With this he walks back to the dining room just as Draco comes out.

'You moan at me for flirting yet you go and do the same.' He huffs and turns away.

'For your information Malfoy, I have gotten him to meet with me because he said he can tell me about what he does and apparently he can't say it here. So it's going to be something important. So my so called flirting actually got us somewhere.' I say angrily.

'Yea, but like you said, if John catches you flirting he's going to get suspicious.' He says as he begins to turn away again. I stop him.

'So you are saying that I will get us done for? If you haven't noticed, I am the brightest witch of our age, I helped in the defeat of Voldermort, I think I can do this Malfoy.' Now it's my turn to walk off.

I know I can do this. Get information. Do it quickly. Bring down the people killing muggleborns and get back to my daughter.

**Hello guys, thanks for reading this. This has been the boringest chapter to write. It has also taken me the longest because of all of my exams. I hope to update soon. I think the next chapter will be Draco's P.O.V. Should I have more arguments between Draco and Hermione at night when they have to share a bed? Give me opinions please.**

**I really appreciate you reading and I hope you like what comes up. Thanks muchly. **


	7. Chapter 7-Photographs

Draco's P.O.V

Grangers stormed out. I am not going after her. I look up to see that the woman whose name I forgot, staring at me with a wide grin. She has a husband for god sake but it's still funny when Granger gets annoyed, its only flirting, it's as if she is jealous. I don't really care if she is annoyed or not, I want to make her upset and annoyed and everything because that's how she made me feel.

I know that this woman is trying to speak to me but I am not listening, she is a very uninteresting person, but I know that John didn't marry her for her intelligence but for her big boobs and slim body. I ignore her and turn my head to see that this Zac guy has got up to follow her. He looks at me and shakes his head, I don't care what he thinks, I am not following her, she decided to run off for no real reason. I sit there staring after him, the door closes behind him and I know he is going to look for Granger. I don't really trust him to be alone with Granger so I get up and ignore the woman and shove the big heavy doors open. I look around the big foyer and see them both standing at quite close proximity. I catch Granger smiling at what Zac has said to her. He has his hand on her arm. No, I am not letting her flirt with him; I don't like this guy one bit. Anyway, she moans at me for flirting but yet she goes ahead and does it herself, hypocrite. Zac turns away and I see him slightly grinning and then he sees me and his grin drops and he shakes his head again. I swear if he shakes his head again I will knock his fucking head off. I storm past him and shove my shoulder into his and I walk up to Granger not caring if I hurt Zac.

'You moan at me for flirting yet you go and do the same.' I huff.

'For your information Malfoy, I have gotten him to meet with me because he said he can tell me about what he does and apparently he can't say it here. So it's going to be something important. So my so called flirting actually got us somewhere.' She says angrily.

'Yea, but like you said, if John catches you flirting he's going to get suspicious.' I says as I begin to turn away. She stops me.

'So you are saying that I will get us done for? If you haven't noticed, I am the brightest witch of our age, I helped in the defeat of Voldermort, I think I can do this Malfoy.' Now she turns to walk off.

I drag myself to follow her as I know she is going to the house we have to call ours. I walk slowly as I am in no rush to be alone with Granger. She cannot be annoyed with me or even angry, I should be the one to be annoyed and angry, don't get me wrong because I am, but, she can't be upset over that. I don't even know why I am bothered. I think I am just going to ignore her when I get back and I really can't be arsed with her shit.

I arrive back at the house to hear sobbing, great. Because I am nosey, I walk to our bedroom to find out what the matter is with her. I find her sitting on the end of the bed looking at some sort of book with images.

'Whats that Granger?' I ask, not actually caring.

'A photo album of our daughter.' She replies.

Interesting. Im going to see if I can have a look, surely she will let me, but before I can ask her she speaks.

'I am sorry. I know that sorrys not good enough but you are going to have to understand my reasons...'

'I dont think there is a good enough explaination with or without reasons that not telling a father that they are the father.'

'I-I know but just listen to me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react to this situation, especially with what happened with your family and with the struggles of staying out of Azkaban, I didn't want to burden you with this, I wanted you to have time to get your life on track.'

'My life has been on track for nearly 5 years now, no one is in Azkaban, I have a great job that I love, so why did you, knowing that my life was great and that I had the money to support our child, not tell me about our daughter? You didn't even tell me I just came too quickly so you didn't have the chance to hide her. Would you have told me?'

Granger doesn't answer and keeps sobbing, this gives me my answer. I knew she wouldn't have done it in a million years, I do kind of understand what she is saying, however she still could have told me.

'You could have told me, you never gave me a chance to be the father that I would have wanted to be. Now I have missed out on the most important years of her life. I will never forgive you for that.'

'I don't expect you to forgive me for that, but I did want to tell you but I didn't want to risk yours and our daughters' life. There are still some death eaters that want to take revenge on us for us killing the Dark Lord and if you knew about her you would be taking her places and hanging around and they would target you and her and I didn't want to risk losing her. Please understand.'

'I kind of do however, I am not stupid enough to make her obvious to the world. I know the dangers and I knew back then what they were, do you think that I would ever risk my daughter's life?' I said angrily. How dare she assume that I would be stupid enough to risk my daughter's life.

'No.' She replies sadly.

'There are no excuses for what you have done. However, I am eternally grateful for her existence in my life now. I will make it up to her the best I can and I appreciate that you will let me be a part of her life, I am glad that you didn't refuse me to be the father that I want to be.'

'I think you will be a great dad and I know that she will love you just as much as you love her.'

'I hope she does.'

'I know she will.'

'You didn't answer my question earlier about if you were ever going to tell me. I don't think you would have done.'

'For your information, Malfoy, I am not that kind of person, I would have told you when I thought was the right time, I would not have tried to hide her from the world just because I didn't want you to know she existed, that wouldn't be fair on any of us. I know she deserves to have a Dad and I have always regretted not telling you straight out but it was hard for me. I was actually going to tell you-' She throws the photo thing at me and I catch it and it has a message on it that I want to read but Granger is still talking- ' I even made this and I had it packed ages ago before you even knew about her and I made this for you and I was going to give it to you this week, but because you know now there was no point but I guess you should have it.'

She storms out and slams the bathroom door behind her. I move towards the bed and sit down on it. I look down to see the message that she has handwritten on it.

_Draco, this is a handmade book for you of the pictures of your daughter growing up. I know this might come as a shock for you, but, you have a daughter. I am sorry that I never told you straight away. I had my reasons and the most important one was her safety. I think you would have done the same._

_Rosalie Jane Granger. _

_Birthday: February 1__st__ 1999. _

_I hope you want to be a part of her life._

I turn to the first page which has 3 images of moving scans. She looks so tiny. The first one just looks like a lump but, it's still my baby. In the next two scans, I can start to see different features like the fingers and toes, they are so small. I turn the page to a double page spread, one is a weird non-moving image of Granger and Rosalie, she looks small in Grangers arms. I wish I could have been there to see the birth of my child. The other photo is a normal one which shows the baby wiggling around happily, my little girl. On the next page there is an image and a description. The image is of Rosalie crying. The description said:

_Rosalie when she had to be put in her crib and be away from me. She started crying loudly acting like she didn't want to be away from me. Be a mardy and stubborn girl. She's like you Draco, not just the facial features._

I quickly scan the rest of the images and they are of holidays and of her birthdays. She has grown into a beautiful little girl, like her mum and dad. I put the book down on the bedside and change into my silky green bottoms and get under the covers on the right hand side, remembering that Granger sleeps on the left. Why do I remember such an unimportant thing? Granger walks back into the room in her pyjamas.

'Thanks for this Granger.'

'You're welcome.'

She smiles at the bed and gets in and faces away from me so our backs are towards each other. 'Thanks for remembering that I sleep on the left.'

I grunt in response.

She turns off the light with the flick of her wand. Silence. It's a very awkward silence. I know she is staring at the wall like me, thinking about what to say.

'Draco?'

'Mmmmm?'

'I'm honestly sorry.'

'I know, but I'm not someone who will forgive anyone easily especially on what you kept from me. But I accept your apology knowing that our daughter wants me in her life.'

'Thank you.' She whispers quietly.

**Im sorry that this update has took a while, I have been very busy with the last of my exams and prom and photo shoots. Busy, busy. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I know its a short one because I didn't know what to write and I'm not good at writing arguments and speeches but I did my best and I hope you enjoy. Also, I hope you follow my story all the way til the end. **

**Thanks muchly. X**


	8. Chapter 8-Meetings

Hermione's P.O.V

The reason why I didn't answer him when he asked me if I would have told him was because I had just remembered the photo album that I had created and packed ages ago for him. I am not the type of person to not tell someone of their son or daughter. I know I didn't at first because of all the risks but I had planned too when I knew that it would be safe for all of us. He had no right to assume anything, well, maybe he did. I did keep him from knowing his daughter but that was not out of cruelty and I suppose that when you hesitate it does usually mean a bad thing but that doesn't mean it is. The way he just assumed really annoyed me so I grabbed the photo album and threw it at him out of annoyance and I left the room, I hadn't planned on giving it to him yet. I was planning on giving it to him later on when he had calmed down and accepted what I did. When I came back into the room I caught him smiling when he was lying down on the right hand side of the bed. It was either coincidence that he is laying that side or he remembered. To be honest, I don't know why I am smiling at the fact that he might have remembered that I always sleep on the left, but I am and the fact that he might have remembered is sweet. Yeah, he is not sweet so it has got to be coincidence. I am still going to mention it, just in case.

I get into the bed and face away from him and it's silent.

'Thanks for remembering that I sleep on the left.'

He grunts in response. My smile kind of fades because it sounds like he didn't do it on purpose but I don't know, I can't assume because that would be me being hypocritical and I don't like hypocrites.

I turn off the light with the flick of my wand. Silence. It's quite am awkward silence. I turn my body over and I stare at his figure in the dark trying to think of what to say. I think I am going to apologise again, I need to get it through to him that I am sorry because I can't keep carrying on this job awkwardly or when he is mad at me so I am going to try and make him more calm and I want us to become friends especially for when we get back to our daughter because I don't want my daughter to have to go to different places because her parents can't be together normally.

'Draco?'

'Mmmmm?'

'I'm honestly sorry.'

'I know, but I can't forgive you yet, but I will accept the apology I suppose.'

'Thank you.' I whisper quietly.

I wake up to a pecking noise on the window. I open my eyes and see Draco's face. I get up to move and I can't. I can't see his eyes because his hair is covering his eyes. I look down and see that his arms are wrapped around me and my legs are between his legs. How did we get into this compromising position when we were facing away from each other when I went to sleep? I try and move his arms away but he holds on a little tighter. Now this is weird.

'I need to get away from all this...' He mumbles. I wonder what he could be talking about? I try and shake him with my hands but because his hands are wrapped around me it's not so easy.

'Draco?'

DRACO?'

'What?' He opens his eyes startled.

'What were you dreaming about?' I ask him curiously.

'Doesn't matter, why?'

'You just seemed distressed.'

'Oh.' He looks down to see our compromising position.

'Why the hell are we like this? Get off me!' He shoves me away.

'Ow. No need for that, I tried to move to go to the window but you just grabbed me tighter. I wasn't the one holding you, you were holding me so don't have a go at me!'

I flip the covers off me and walk to the window to let this owl in. He drops two letters, one addressed to me and one to Draco. I guess it was written by our daughter. I pick them up and hand Draco's over to him. As he looks at it his eyes light up as he grins.

'She wrote back.' He whispers to himself but I could hear him. He walks over to the desk and sits down and reads it. I watch him as he reads it, I can see him smiling and I think his eyes are glazing over with tears, aww. I really want to know what she wrote to him because I didn't think he could be this happy. He then looks over to me and turns his head back quickly as if he didn't want to be caught but I caught him. I walk out the room and go into the kitchen where there is a flat surface in the centre and I sit down and open the letter.

_To Mummy_

_I miss you sooooooo much too. I am going to write to you every day until you come home and same to Daddy. Why can't I come down? I really really want to come down and see you and the place. I forgive you about Daddy because I know you are not a bad person. I am being very good for Aunt and Uncle. They are keeping me happy by playing games with me. But I do miss you and Daddy. Not to be mean mummy but I really want to see Daddy more because I haven't seen him, if that's ok. Try and get me down there or I will cry._

_Lots and lots and lots of love Rosalie._

I just sit there with tears in my eyes. I hate being away from my daughter for too long, it's hard for me to cope. I put my head in my hands and cry. I miss her so much, I need to see her, even if for just an hour but I need to see her every now and then just to make sure she's ok and to hug her. I chuckle. I can't believe I am crying because it's been a day. Some people have to be away from their children for a lot longer. If I just keep writing to her I will know she's ok.

I reread the letter and notice that she calls Draco daddy. That is adorable, I bet that is what made him smile earlier when he opened the letter. I bet he deserves that title.

I hear the door open and hear some shuffling. I don't look up.

'Are you alright Granger?' Draco asks me.

'Yep.' I try and say normally but it comes out as more of a croak as I don't want him to notice.

'Sure you are Granger. Now tell me.' He sits down across from me and I look up at him. Why is he asking me, I didn't think he would want to know or have anything to do with me?

'Why do you want to know?' I ask curiously.

'Our daughter has asked me to look after you because she knows you will cry and she knows that you need someone to be there.' He tells me while smiling.

'Yea, she would probably say something like that.' It's saddening that he isn't doing it because he cares but because he has to, for our daughter. Well, Draco isn't like that and I doubt he will do anything from the goodness of his heart.

'So what's up?'

'I'm just sad that I haven't seen my daughter in a day.' Why am I telling him this?

'I have seen her for 10 minutes out of the whole 5 years so I don't see why you're crying.'

Here we go again, making me feel guiltier that I already am.

'Shut up. I said I'm sorry already, like a million times. Stop making me feel guiltier about this, I am guilty enough as it is. Anyway I'm crying because I chose to work rather than stay at home with my daughter, when she needs her mother.'

'And her father.' He says quietly.

'And her father.' I repeat quietly.

We sit there in silence for what seems like hours when in actual fact it was probably only minutes.

'I want us to get past what I did, I'm not expecting you to forgive me but I want us to move on, for Rosalie's sake, so she can have a father and mother who are friends and can spend time with her together to act as more of a... family. If you know what I mean, because she asks me where you are and it's so hard not to tell her who you are and why you are not there but now that you both know I think it will be great if you spent quality time with her as well as the both of us for her sake. Do you reckon we can manage that, while I try and find ways to make you forgive me?' I ask hopefully.

He doesn't answer for some time. The longer he doesn't answer the smile drops and I feel sad.

'Yes. I am definitely not ready to forgive you but you have time and I would appreciate the chance you are allowing me to see my daughter, we could work to be friends... For our daughters' sake.'

'Ok.' I say, kind of happy with his answer yet not completely happy because it sounds like he doesn't want to be friends, but I understand why, even though it saddens me. I don't know why.

'Do you know what time it is?' I ask.

'I think it's like 11, why?' Draco replies as he gets out of his seat and folds his letter.

'You need to be out at 2 because that Zac wants to come here and give me some answers and he won't tell me if you're here.' I tell him.

'Well what am I supposed to do then?' He questions me annoyed.

'I dunno, speak to John's wife to see if you can get any dig or something I don't know but all I know is that you have to be out just before 2 and I want this job to be finished as soon as possible.' I reply.

'Fine.' He huffs. He walks out of the room and goes into the bedroom; I assume he's getting changed. I will wait for him to come out before I go in and change myself; I don't want to catch him naked or anything. It's not like I haven't seen any of him before. HERMIONE GRANGER why think something like that. I visibly shake my head to get the image out of my head. A couple of minutes later I hear a door open and I see Draco walking out of the bedroom towards the living room. He doesn't speak but just sits there and grabs a book, I'm not sure which one but I know they are all mine as there were no books here to begin with and I pretty sure he didn't bring any.

'Don't damage my books or I will gladly kill you. That means not folding pages or dropping them.' I say sincerely.

'Jeez. I promise, just let me read before I have to leave here.' He pauses. 'Granger?'

'Mmmmm.'

'Can I take this with me, the book?' He questions.

'No.' I say simply.

'Why not?'

'Because knowing you, you will hide it or wreck it or something, like you used to do with my books in class.'

'Granger, I am not 12 anymore I am 22 and I think I know what your books mean to you. They are like your children. All I'm going to do is read. Can I take the book?'

'Fine but I swear any damage and I will hex you into oblivion. Understood?'

'Obviously.'

I walk past him and go to the bedroom and I use my wand to lock the bedroom door as there is no lock and I don't want him to walk in unwelcomed, especially when I am getting changed.

I don't know what to wear. I know I shouldn't be worrying about what I wear considering I am going to be staying and talking to Zac alone, but I can't look like a tramp. I flick through my wardrobe and find loads of jeans and tops. Very muggle. I choose my dark tight fitting jeans and my really loose jumper because it's comfortable. When I finally decide to leave our room, I see that Draco has left. It can't be nearly two already, I wasn't in there long. Because there is no clock in this house, I use an old spell that I found whilst reading for people who need the time but can't find a clock. I have no idea where I read it though. I cast the quick spell nonverbally because it isn't very difficult, and a digital image of the time pops up in front of me. The time is half 1. Whoa. Times gone quickly. I walk to the living room and sit down on my massive chair, also known as the love seat, with my favourite book of all time, Hogwarts a History. I still haven't got the limited edition signed copy, which of course I really want, but they are really expensive considering that it was signed a very long time ago. I take the bookmark out of the book and carry on reading. It only feels like I have been reading for a few minutes when Zac comes knocking at my door. I sigh and put my bookmark back into my book and place the book on the arm on the chair. Balancing it there. I check myself in the mirror which is placed above the fireplace. I think I look alright. I turn and walk towards the door quickly and open it to see Zac standing there looking slightly nervous.

'Hi.' I say.

'Can I come in, I don't want to be too long if you want me to tell you some things as the Boss could be back any time soon.' He replies nervously.

'Ok, come in.' I move out of the way to allow him access into my new home.

He walks over to the sofa and starts mumbling to himself. I catch some phrases that he says like, 'Why did I agree to this.'

'What did you say?' I question.

'Nothing.' He replied quickly.

I walk and sit down in my love seat which is facing him.

None of us say anything at first. I have no idea what to ask him and I can tell that he is worried about answering the questions I give to him. What could I ask him? I know.

'What exactly do you do for Mr John?'

'Well, I am kind of like an assistant you know what I mean?' I nod. 'I tell him of his meetings and interviews and stuff. To be honest I hardly ever see him. Most of the time I have to send his a Patronus to him because I don't know of his whereabouts. I do know that he has got a lot of people working with him.'

Ok that gives me some help. This means that he could have some letters or messages that could be of value to us and our mission however; I doubt that he will give them to me as he seems to be kind of scared.

'Have you noticed him doing anything suspicious?'

I see him debating what he will and will not tell me. He takes his time before he answers me.

'Well, when I get messages that things have gone down unsuspiciously, he gets really happy. But I don't really know really as he hardly tells me anything.' He replies with a frown.

Well, that didn't really help much, all that this information tells me is that he's getting people to do things and that he makes sure that it's not suspicious. I need to find more information. Maybe Draco has been able to get information from John's wife.

'Considering I told you what you wanted to know about me, tell me something about yourself.' He asks. I know I shouldn't tell him much of anything, especially about my daughter, he doesn't need to know and he could easily let it slip that I had a daughter to John and if he is the one killing muggleborns then that means he could take her away or something. I don't know why I am even looking into this, it might not even be him but still, I won't tell him, just in case.

'I met Draco at school and we were enemies an-'Before I could carry on, Zac butted in. 'No I mean like about your daughter.' He asks looking directly at me. How could he know, I try and keep my face neutral, trying to show no surprise.

'I don't have a daughter; me and Draco aren't ready for children yet.' I try and say.

'Yes you do. I... overheard you talking about her. He slowly tells me.

'I have never spoken of a Daughter, you are over hearing things.' I panic.

'Yes you have and you do have a daughter. I distinctly heard you. Her name is Rosalie and she's 5.'

I don't say anything. I'm pretty sure that me or even Draco has ever spoken about our Daughter when people are around. We never talk about her outside of this house.

'I'm not going to tell obviously, it's nothing bad and nothing to hide. Why don't you bring her down one day. You could tell John that it was your niece or something, I don't think he will be suspicious about it.' He says.

I don't know if I should bring my daughter down here. It would be nice to see her in person again. Maybe I could bring her down for one day and try and keep John in the dark while she is here, maybe.

'I don't know.' I reply.

'Well, it's your choice I just thought that you might want to see her.' He looks at me. ' Well, I guess I best get going, I don't want to be here too long, I don't want John to know I'm missing, not that he cares to be honest.'

He gets up to leave and I stay sitting, he lets himself out and then I am engulfed in silence. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if I secretly brought my daughter along. I will probably do it in a few weeks so I can find out as much about John and see if he is not going to harm my daughter. I can't bring her yet just in case no matter how much I want to. I sigh. I miss her so much.

**I am really sorry that this update has taken so long. I have been struggling with this chapter and I am not particularly happy with it but I have to update for you guys. I appreciate all the favourites and follows for my story. I hope you guys enjoy and decide to review thanks muchly **


End file.
